The War-Lady
by pulchritude96
Summary: Three years after the attack of New York, The Avengers are attacked by the same enemy again, led by the same man- Loki. But with twice the viciousness, and power, victory seems impossible. Faced with an unstoppable enemy, the heroes find help in the form of Runnit Byledattir- the fierce war-lady of Valhalla, who has more plans of her own than just to defeat Loki.


**So, here is my new fic, 'The Valkyrie', based on the Avengers storyline. I just had to do a Valkyrie fic, since I love mythology so much. This started off as an one-shot, but then, the idea kind of expanded in my mind, and so I made a story out of it. It's not a big one, but I'll keep on updating the chapters. **

**Anybody who is wondering how to pronounce Runnit Byledattir, here it goes-**

**Runnit (Roo-nitt) Byledattir (Bilee-dattir)**

**Also, if anybody want to check out what is a Pauldron, or a Tasset, here is the link**

** wiki/Components_of_medieval_armour**

**I always do research before I write some fic, so expect to find more facts on the following chapters. Enjoy! Also, let me know if you like it...=)**

* * *

"Okay, casualty check."

Captain Steve Rogers' voice boomed through the screeched cries of the alien army that was wrecking destruction outside, toppling up high rising buildings of New York in just a blink of an eye. They had been defeated once in the past, three years ago, to be exact, but this time, they came back with a force and viciousness that was unseen before. For The Avengers, it was a tough, violent battle, and they had fended off the Chitauris, temporarily. However, it was a Pyrrhic victory, and with injuries, they had taken a hasty retreat in one of the damaged buildings. The war was far from over, they knew, and it was a fact that, if they cannot win, they would have to hold their defensive till their last breathes. It was a painful fact, but, under the circumstances as of today, it was the accepted one.

"I am in one piece." Clint Barton, the master marksman said, even though deep gashes on his legs and on his muscular arms told a different story. A coat of dried blood covered his fingernails, and there was a deep rooted cut near his neck that looked very likely to leave a permanent scar.

"Agent Romanoff..."

"I'm fine." Natasha Romanoff cut off Rogers' concerned tone, and she winced in the same breath at the fresh surge of pain that erupted from her limp, left leg. "I think I have ruptured a tendon, but I'm fine."

"It's a broken bone, Natasha." Bruce Banner said, clutching his torn pants with his arms. The Hulk had fought like a crazed maniac, and as a result, Banner's arms were covered with small bullet scars that The Hulk had sustained during the battle. When Rogers shot him a questioning glance, he raised his arm in a reassuring way. "I'm okay."

"Savage beasts!" Thor boomed, and then, wiped off the fresh trickle of blood that flooded from his nose. "But I am fine, Stephen Rogers, and I can battle more!"

"Twice in three years."

Tony Stark's tone was bitter. The red and golden of the suit was tarnished at places, and dents showed up all over the metal. Some of the wires were poking out of the suit, an indication of fried circuits. "I guess Asgardian prisons were too small for His Majesty."

"You know not what you speak of, Mr. Stark." Thor struggled to staunch the bleeding from his nose. However, his voice still held the savage, raw joy of beating, killing, that he was so famous for. "Loki had been put in the most safe of the Asgardian prisons. All of it is Thanos's doing. He grew restless."

"And now we have a big, purple dude in the equation." Stark replied with even more bitterness. "How is the watch holding up, Sif?"

"We have temporarily secured the area." Sif's voice came amplified through the earpiece attached to Stark's suit. "However, it will better if we are joined by your forces. The Chitauri will revisit, and when they will, we will be needing all the muscles that we can get."

"Will do, Sif." Rogers replied loudly, and turned towards the team. "Barton, I want you to go out there, and join Sif and Hogun in the east corridor of the building. While Stark and I..."

"It will be useless."

Rogers stumbled at this sudden, new voice. His quick eyes did a scan of the area they were standing. He was able to locate the speaker at one corner of the dark, deserted building, sitting on a heap of rubble, and curiously eyeing each one of them.

"I thought this was a deserted building." Stark commented snidely and turned back to face the speaker. So did everyone else, except Natasha, who was sitting, and she just turned her head to catch a sideways glimpse.

"Loki is setting a trap on the east side of the secured area." the voice was mocking. "You so as even step one pace there, and, you will blown to ten tiny pieces."

"And who you might be?" Stark asked. But his answer was quickly replied, when Thor hastily dropped on his knees, with his head stooped low in a respectful position, and uttered, "Lady Runnit!"

"Hello Odinson." she jumped down from the rubble, and slowly walked up to them. "I see you have made Midgardian friends. Rise, and introduce me."

The Avengers had seen Thor, the bold, strong, mighty God of Thunder, who would fear nothing, bow at nothing, and was an unstoppable force in the battlefield. However, it was astonishing, to see the mighty God respectfully kiss the woman's extended palm, and then rise, his head still stooped low.

"Friends, I have the pleasure of introducing Her Ladyship, Runnit Byledattir, the sole protector of the Great and the Shining, the War-lady of Valhalla, and the chief Valkyrie of our troops."

"The All-father sends his regards, Thor Odinson." Runnit Byledattir was an woman of Amazonian proportions, her head almost reaching up to Thor's shoulder, and with long limbs, and a strong, sturdy, bony structure. Her long, fiery red hair was tied in a neat braid, whose tip was tucked in the silvery waistband. A metal breastplate covered the front of her loose, black tunic, while two Pauldrons were fitted on either of her shoulders. Over her finely woven trousers were fitted two Tassets, elongating their ways up to her knees. Her riding breeches covered the rest of her legs, and on her gauntlet fitted hand, she held a sleek Seaxe, a strange but effective hybrid of a sword and a knife.

"Talk about overkill." Stark commented, as he did a full scan of her. She was beautiful, but she had a knife-like edge to her beauty, that diminished the loveliness of her face, and instead, made her look like a cool, calculating lioness.

"Says the man in a metal suit." Runnit replied coolly, and shoved the Seaxe back into its hilt. "Odinson, the All-father has sent me to assist you in this battle of Midgard. Follows me, is the army of the Fallen, who will strike at my command."

"Thank you, My Lady." Thor nodded, and turned towards The Avengers. "Let me introduce you to the Midgardian heroes. Captain Rogers, Agents Barton and Romanoff, Doctor Banner, and Mr. Stark."

"I saw you battle." she said, as her eyes moved quickly over the faces of each. "And, brave as you were, you lacked tactics."

"Excuse me, ma'am, but are you trying to tell us..."

"I know what I speak of, Captain Rogers. Odinson tells me you are a strategist. Perhaps, if you look past the mere trivialities, and review your attacks, you will see my point. Six people against one army is not enough. It was never enough."

"We did finish them the last time." Banner said.

"It was the destruction of the Chitauri-mother ship that led to your victory." her voice was commanding. "This time, however, they come prepared. And, I do not think that even your entire strengths will be enough to finish off a race of merciless, brutal creatures."

"So, what exactly do you plan to do?" Barton asked. While none of them still got over the fact at the sudden appearance of an armoured woman to whom even Thor bowed, it was clear from her cool, commanding tone, that she meant business.

Runnit Byledattir now smiled. "Have my intentions not been made clear? I plan to win, Agent Barton."


End file.
